


blueberry gum (taken from your tongue)

by DarlingHazel



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hh this is short but i tried, i honestly have no idea what tags to slap on these kinds of fics so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: In which Benrey's "sweet voice" is replaced with bubblegum, and Gordon needs some calming.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 32
Kudos: 443





	blueberry gum (taken from your tongue)

Benrey’s always chewing gum.

Like,  _ all the time. _

During shifts, at meetings, on the sidewalks when Gordon’s striding by. He never says the flavor, doesn’t disclose any sort of information like that as though it’s all a dark secret for only him, and he acts like it’s not even there half the time. Just kind of chews, absent-mindedly, disregarding.

And today is no different.

When Gordon arrives to work, he’s stopped and asked for his ID like every other day even though the guards  _ know  _ he has it, it’s all boring company policy and while he’s fishing it out of his pocket, Benrey’s in the corner of his vision leaning against the wall chewing  _ loud. _

“Thank you, sir,” the guard Gordon doesn’t recognize says, handing back his ID. “You may go in.”

“Sure fuckin’ hope so,” Gordon grumbles, and the guard looks apologetic as the door opens.

Before he goes in any further though, he stops in his tracks and looks at Benrey, “Hey.”

“Yo,” Benrey nods.

For a moment he considers saying more, but he knows it’s fruitless to persist on  _ flavor  _ when Benrey’s never even  _ referenced  _ the gum in his mouth. Still, Gordon finds there’s no harm in asking, even if it’s another second dragged out of being around Benrey.

Not that he particularly  _ minds  _ being around Benrey, in truth.

So. “What flavor’s that?”

Benrey doesn’t even look him in the eye, just keeps staring straight at the wall bored. “What flavor’s what?”

Of  _ course. _

Gordon shrugs, “You know what -- whatever, have fun.” And he lifts his foot to step through and start his usual day at work, before…

“You wanna find out?” Benrey says through his chews.

“What?” Gordon looks back, brows raised.  _ This  _ is new.

Instead of saying anything, Benrey grins wide in satisfaction and stops chewing to lick his lips. “Wanna share?”

“Oh,” Gordon’s eyes widen, “oh, gross!” Red spreads across his face and down his neck, heart thumping wild in his chest. “Uugh!”

Benrey laughs as Gordon runs off into the lab. “Your loss, bro!” are his final words.

_ Fuck that guy. _

The rest of his shift, Gordon’s flushed to the collarbone, constantly needing to leave the testing room to take a breather and calm down because the heat just  _ won’t leave  _ and it’s getting in the way of his job. Very, very distracting. Unwanted variable.

When the time comes for Gordon to redress and leave, he realizes with pain that he’ll probably be seeing Benrey in the locker room. Even worse though is Coomer, who hasn’t stopped teasing him about his cherry face all day.

_ It’s just gum,  _ he tells himself.  _ No need to get so worked up over it. _

Still, he slips out his coat and hears a whistle behind him that sends a shiver up his spine all the same.

“Your epidermis is showing, dude,” Benrey says playfully and  _ when did the room get so hot? _

“My  _ what?”  _ It’s not a joke, he can’t register what the other is saying until Coomer suddenly pinches his bicep and makes him squeal and jump. “What the fuck, Dr. Coomer!”

“Gordon, the epidermis is the outermost of the three layers that make up the skin --”

As Coomer goes off on a ramble about the  _ epidermis,  _ Benrey starts snickering behind Gordon and he groans internally.

“Dude, shut up, just shut up!” Gordon shouts, without ill intent, and feels a migraine oncoming as Coomer ignores him and keeps  _ going.  _ “Come the fuck on, Coomer, I’m sick of this shit always happening!”

Benrey gets up. “You need to calm down, bro.” He struts over and grabs Gordon by the jaw, forcing the man to look at him.

“What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing now?” Gordon near-screams, getting hotter by the second. His chest feels like it’s about to  _ explode  _ and he has to control his labored breathing the closer Benrey gets.

“Calming you down.”

“What are you --”

He can’t say anything else before his words are caught in the mouth of Benrey’s, capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss that sends sparks running through his veins. Coomer’s shut up now, having gasped the moment Benrey’s fingers were curled around Gordon’s jaw.

Gordon doesn’t know what to do, eyes closed and heart going wild, so he melts into it and lets Benrey move his lips against him.

And then, in that moment of weakness, Benrey pushes his tongue into Gordon’s mouth prompting a squeal out of the other, and  _ oh, _

He  _ tastes  _ it.

Any and all train of thoughts completely come to a screeching halt, shutting off entirely as Benrey’s tongue licks around Gordon’s and encourages him to push back. And he does, oh how he  _ does  _ and the tongue-battle is so stupid and  _ public right in front of Coomer  _ but he’s so lost in the feeling of Benrey’s plush, pillow-like lips dragging across his to even care. Can’t  _ think,  _ he can only  _ feel. _

Coomer cheers besides them, and Benrey pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their bottom lips. He smiles with heavy lids, gaze cloudy, and he licks his lips staring straight into Gordon’s wide eyes.

Then, without a word, Benrey leaves the room and leaves Gordon all alone with Coomer.

“Young love!” Coomer claps dreamily.

“I,” Gordon breathes, unable to blink. He can’t quite remember when he started breathing, or where the air came from. He doesn’t feel much anymore, all he can hear is his own heart and a faint ringing. All his senses are a jumble.

But  _ oh,  _ he  _ tastes  _ it.

And the flavor’s blueberry.

**Author's Note:**

> this is def short but i hadt o get it out while it lasted in my mind so dahbxjcnfgvksd i'm sorry for the length but i'm Not as sorry for the tongue kiss


End file.
